Let's Eat
Let's Eat/Don Juan is the 13th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Tonight is a very special night for Robert. It’s his mom’s birthday and he is going out to a fancy restaurant for the very first time. Barney and his friends help Robert get ready for his big night out by setting up a pretend fancy restaurant. The children make place mats for the fancy restaurant with the help of the Barney Bag. Chip, Hannah, BJ and Baby Bop create the meal in the kitchen, while Barney, Robert and Ashley get the Fancy restaurant ready with some help from Miss Etta. Scooter adds a surprise of his own. Through making the menu and preparing for the meal, the children learn all about good nutrition and the importance of eating different kinds of foods. Meanwhile, when Robert realizes that he forgot to get his mother a birthday present, the other children offer their place mats to Robert as a special birthday gift for his mom. Song List # Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Please and Thank You # The Barney Bag # The Yum Yum Song # The Waitress Song # People Helping Other People # Clean Up! Do Our Share! # I Love You # Seal My Fate # Don Juan Triumphant Trivia * A promo shot of the kids greeting Barney in the tree-house is shown during the Barney Theme Song. * This is the first appearances of the 1997 Baby Bop and BJ costumes.﻿ * After this episode, David Joyner left the show to film Barney's Great Adventure and was replaced by Josh Martin and Maurice Scott for the rest of this Season and for the home video, It's Time for Counting. David Joyner later returned playing the Barney costume in the home video, Barney in Outer Space. Air date December 3, 1997 Written by Heidi B. Kirby Directed by Steven Feldman Theme Nutrition Manners Characters Collapse Barney Baby Bop BJ Ashley Chip Hannah Robert Scooter McNutty Miss Etta Kette Carlotta Ubaldo Piangi Monsieur Firmin Monsieur Andre Monsieur Reyer Meg Giry The Phantom Plot:(The Phantom's Lair) The Phantom is ready for the play to start as he is fixing himself, he puts on a black mask. Phantom: Seal my fate tonight, I hate to have to cut the fun short. But the joke's wearing thin, Let the audience in. Let my opera begin. Back on stage the opera will be playing the one The Phantom made, 'Don Juan.' Reyer prepared the orchestra as they begin to play, the actors rush on stage as well. Raoul is in the box to get a perfect view. The police are prepared with their guns. The audience is ready to watch but they don't know what's going to happen tonight. Tonight, will be the night they will never forget. As the main curtains open it is like they entered hell, everything is red and black, there is a stadium with spiral stairs on each side. A group of actors are in the center of the stage beginning to sing. All: Here the sire may serve the dam, Here the master takes his meat. Here the sacrificial lamb, Utters one despairing bleat. The audience didn't enjoy this play, in fact they are disgusted. Carlotta: Poor young maiden, For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets. You will have to pay the bill, Tangled in the winding sheets. All: Serve the meal and serve the maid. Carlotta: Serve the meal and serve the maid. All: Serve the master so that when tables, plans and maids are laid. Don Juan triumphs, once again. They all pointed to Piangi and Meg who just now entered on stage. Piangi tosses the pouch to Meg, which contains fake coins. Piangi: Passarino, faithful friend, Once again recite the plan. Man: Your young guest believes I'm you, I, the master, you, the man. Piangi: When you met you wore my cloak she could not have seen your face, She believes she dines with me in her master's borrowed place. Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff stealing what, in truth, is mine, when it's late and modesty starts to mellow with the wine. Man: You come home, I use your voice slam the door like crack of doom. Piangi: I shall say, "Come hide with me, oh, where? Of course, my room!" Man: Poor thing hasn't got a chance. Piangi: Here's my hat, my cloak and sword, Conquest is assured if I do not forget myself and laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Ubaldo Piangi exits behind the curtain he came in and is attacked by The Phantom. Category:1997 episodes Category:Opera scenes